Bella transforms
by Ginacutiecat
Summary: Bella gets bitten by Vampire, But Edward didn't do it.


**Ok I had to say before I start the story that I don't own any of the characters. These characters are from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. This is merely a parody of what could have happened. I just had a dream about this, so I did type and think of this story line. Enjoy!**

BPOV

We were out of groceries back at home, so I went to city to get some food. I had just finished shopping and it was already pitch black out. I walked through the dark alleyway to get to the parking lot a block away where I parked my truck. I could only hear my footsteps on the damp cement and the rush of cars on the other side of the building. I walked quickly, but casually. I had to convince Edward to stay home and wait. It was cute how he always had to be with me like some stalker. I knew he would probably be following me from a distance, making sure I was safe. I was still far away from my truck, but closer than the shop. I heard running. Not a human, it was too fast. I stopped.

"Edward?" I called out. "Is that you?"

I heard the running again from the other side. I turned my head, my heart beat began to quicken.

"Who's there?"

I then saw a person come out from the shadows. It was a man that I couldn't identify them.

"Who are you?" I asked the person

"Does it matter? Why don't you run?" He asked me waling closer

"Answer my question first."

"Your smell is irresistible, Do you know that?" He came closer

I looked into his eyes, they were black. "Vampire" I whispered

He stopped. He looked at me strangely. "I don't want to hurt you" He said staring at me

"I doubt that"

"I can't" he said looking worried. He ran to me in a flash "I don't want to do this" He came closer to my neck. He bite my neck trying his hardest not to suck the blood.

I screamed in pain. It was like being stabbed many times in the neck. It reminded me when James bite me in the dance studio. It would be hard to stop the venom. Unlike when I got bite on my arm, it would spread much faster.

He stopped quickly. "I'm sorry" He backed away. I collapsed on the ground still screaming, suffering. "I'm so sorry" He backed away covering his mouth. Everything went blurry. He left me to die, or to be reborn.

EPOV

I stayed at home like Bella said. I looked at the time, 1:00am! I panicked. I knew I should have went with her or just stayed back to make sure she was safe. I called her phone. Voicemail. She never picks up her phone. I couldn't take thinking of what happened. I ran out the door and I ran to the city. In less than 15 minutes I was there. I looked through everyone's thoughts searching for Bella. No where. All night I had looked for her. No where.

BPOV

I woke up immediately remembering what happened. I got up feeling sore. I looked around seeing every detail. Every pebble in the pavement. Every brick in the building. Every dust in the light.

I looked at my hands. They felt normal, but they were pale. Pale as snow. Pale as a cloud. Pale as a dead body.

 _No this can't be happening_ I thought panicking

I looked around once more. I was in the same alley, In the same clothes.

I walked to the end of the alley. Walked meaning I was at my truck in a second. I knew that I would want blood, so I choose to take my truck instead. I got in and turned it on. The truck's engine hurt my ears like nails on a chalkboard. I knew where I had to go. Not back home. My dad was out fishing for the whole week, but if I smelt his smell I might put him in danger. I was going to Carlile. I was only worried about how everyone would react.

When I got there I tried my best to walk slowly to the door. I looked at all the windows. No one saw. I knocked on the door trying to make it gentle so I wouldn't dent the wood. As I suspected Carlisle answered the door. He was smiling when he saw me. "Where have you been? Edward's been worrying about you." I was looking down, but when he saw my eyes his expression changed.

CPOV (Carlisle)

I opened the door to Bella looking at her feet. "Where have you been? Edward was worrying about you." I said smiling at her. She then looked up and I saw her blood red eyes. She looked at me with a worried tone on her face. She whispered so only I could hear. "Is Edward home?"

I nodded still looking at her eyes. I was shocked. _How did this happen?!_ She now was even more worried.

APOV (Alice)

I heard Bella was here. I ran to the door. There was Bella and Carlisle. She looked at me when I came in. _Oh my... Her eyes._ "Oh my..." I stopped. How is Edward going to take this?

BPOV

Alice came into the room happy to see me, but when our eyes met. She reacted the same way as Carlisle. Shocked. I heard Edward coming down the stairs. _Oh no..._ He came down in a flash. Again the same reaction, but this time when he saw my eyes. He stopped, froze, and slowly went backwards to steps then ran (Human speed) Up the steps to his room and slammed his door.

I looked at Carlisle and Alice. We said no words and just went to the couch where Jasper, Rose, and Emmett was as well. Same reaction. I walked to the couch as slowly as I could. Making it move across the floor in the process by half a foot.

EPOV

I heard Carlisle and Alice's thoughts. Bella was here. I ran down the stairs to meet her, but halfway down I saw her eyes. I stopped, not daring to move a inch. I walked backwards and ran back up. I slammed my bedroom door in anger and distress. I didn't know what happened and I didn't want to know. She was a vampire and it was my fault. I should have been with her. I should have stopped them. I should have stopped her. I felt like I could cry. For the first time since I thought she was dead and almost killed myself, I wanted to cry. And I did.

BPOV

Carlisle was the first to speak. "What happened" He gently and quietly said looking down that at me.

"I'm not sure"

Then Rosalie spoke "You didn't purposely do it, right?" She asked having a small tone of sarcasm in her voice

"Of course she didn't!" Alice said defending me. Everyone looked at me, almost to make sure Alice was right.

"It was another vampire" I answered in a quiet tone "He said he couldn't resist." I paused "He said he didn't want to" Everyone was silent. I looked at the stairs thinking if Edward was mad at me. Carlisle saw me do this

"You should go check on him" He said to me

I nodded and got up and walked up stairs to his room. In a second. When I was outside his door I could hear his silent sobs. I knocked on the door. No answer.

 **Sorry It's a sad ending. Hope you liked it though!**


End file.
